


To the Ends of the Earth

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Short & Sweet, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Just a kiss. That's it.
Relationships: Eldarion/Marie Curie (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Rusty Quill Gaming Exchange 2020





	To the Ends of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/gifts).



> From the prompt:
> 
> Eldarion and Curie working together leading to first kisses

It was a day like any other when it happened. Marie had gotten up in the morning, gotten dressed with her usual lack of care, had her coffee and pastry on her way to the university, just the same as she always did. She got to the lab first, and opened the window to let in the clear spring air. There weren’t any trees outside, but she could hear a few birds twittering as they swooped through the air. She made the first pot of tea for the day, and started going through the calculations from the day before, looking for any errors with a rested eye. 

Eldarion flitted in some time later. She was so elegant and naturally graceful, it looked like her feet hardly touched the floor. She pulled her hair up in a loose bun before sitting down by the desk, and a faint aroma of something sweet and fresh reached Marie’s nose, making her think of summer and relaxation. She sighed and kept working.

She was refilling the kettle to make a fresh pot of tea some time later when a brush against her shoulder made her turn around, startled. And there was Eldarion, on her toes, reaching for something on the high shelf, one arm stretched up and head tilted. It was like time slowed down while Marie felt herself reach out to place her hands on Eldarion’s waist, unable to stop herself from tilting her head up to catch the surprised look on her face for a split second before a smile with a hint of smugness appeared. 

Even back on her feet Eldarion was a fair bit taller than Marie, and she had to keep her head tilted back to keep looking at her. A lock of hair escaped from the bun, and Eldarion quickly brushed it behind her ear before touching her fingers carefully, gently under Marie’s chin. She leaned in so very slowly. Marie had all the time in the world to protest or turn away, but there was nothing she wanted less than that. Still, she couldn’t make herself move, and just waited, breathless, for Eldarion’s lips to meet hers. With the most gentle touch imaginable, Eldarion kissed Marie. It was just a brief, chaste touch, but Marie felt utterly and embarrassingly weak at the knees. Eldarion exhaled shakily, and that brief show of nerves gave Marie her courage back. She decisively flipped them around, trapping Eldarion against the counter, and fastened her hands behind her neck. Startled and happy, Eldarion laughed before leaning back down for a far more searing kiss. 

Chaste would not have been on anyone’s mind, if they could have seen it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Make You Feel My Love by Bob Dylan


End file.
